Fairy Godmother Academy
by Bandgirlflute
Summary: We all know the story of Cinderella. Her Fairy Godmother came and helped her win over Prince Charming. But what about the Fairy Godmother? This is her story about how she became a Godmother. Adventure, humor, friendship, and love.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: **Ok so this is my first Fairy Tale story. To get into a little more depth of the story, it is about Cinderella's Fairy Godmother before she became a Fairy Godmother. It's about her experiencing her training, family, love, and finding her place in the magical world. Anyway, here is the first chapter, enjoy!

**Fairy Godmother Academy**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

She picked up the papers on her desk and put them back down. She moved over to her drawers and ruffled through the cloths. She pushed the draw shut and placed her hands on her hip. Where in Merlin's name was her wand? Why did she always lose it? She knew it wasn't in that hard of a place to find.

The big globe that stood in the corner was glowing a vivid blue. She walked over to it to find out who was the next person she was going to help.

A woman with blonde hair was admiring her dress a mirror. Happiness was written across the woman's face. She twirled around and the dress came up around her knees in swirls.

"Connect to Magic Inc." Fairy Godmother said to the globe.

The image of the woman faded and a woman appeared.

"Afternoon Fairy Godmother," The woman said, "How may I help you?"

"Hello Peach," Fairy Godmother said, "Please tell me who is my new Godchild and why am I helping her?"

Peach picked up a chipboard and scrolled down the list, "It says here that your Godchild's name is Cinderella and she needs you because she is a servant of her stepmother and step sisters. It also says that she needs your help to get to a ball."

"Servant of a stepmother, well it's not the first. So I need the dress, coach, men, and Prince Charming?" She asked.

"That is correct. After this please report to Bubbles. Have a nice day." Peach said and her image died away.

"Evil step family, when will people learn. Now where is my wand?" She wondered, "Show Cinderella." She said to the globe.

The image of Cinderella came into view. It showed her running down the stairs. Fairy Godmother watched her for a second and then went back to looking for her wand. She didn't have much time to search because her globe blinked red. She sighed; she would have to do this the old way. Muttering the charm she started to vanish into a cloud of stars.

She reappeared on a cold stone bench; Cinderella's head was in her lap. She could feel her tears drop onto her robe. Her Godchild was muttering "there is no hope" over and over again. Wordlessly she started to stroke her hair.

"There child, everything is going to be all right." She said.

"No it won't." She said looking up, then she got up and backed away, "Who are you?"

"I'm your Fairy Godmother, and I'm here to help you get to the ball." She said getting up too.

"Fairy Godmother? I must be dreaming." Cinderella muttered.

"No you're not, I am really here. Now enough talk, let's get you ready for the ball." She tried one more time to look for her wand, "Where is that blasted thing?"

All of a sudden she remembered. She could have hit herself on her forehead for her stupidity. She made a straight line in the air and her wand appeared. She heard a gasp from Cinderella.

She looked over at her Godchild and a pain came to her heart. At that moment Cinderella reminded her of Blossom. The image of the cottage came to her mind. The little river that ran by the house, where her and her bigger sisters 

uses to wade through. The big pine and oak trees surrounding their cottage. She could still feel the roughness of the trees as she climbed up it following Derek.

Those had been the years before she had started Fairy Godmother Academy. Her life had been so simple: Derek was still with her, she played with her sisters in the woods before they had gone off to school, and she could be anything she wanted. She could see her fourteen year old self sitting in front of the mirror in her new robes that she hated. It brought back the memory of her first day at Fairy Godmother Academy, the day that had change her life forever.

**Author's Note: **Ok so there was chapter one, I hope you liked it. I must tell you that the story is a flashback and every once and a while the story will come back to the future for a little bit. Anyway, please review!


	2. First Day

**Author's Note: **Ok so here is chapter 2! A big thanks to the people who reviewed! For your info FGA is what the students call Fairy Godmother Academy. Here is chapter 2, enjoy!

**Fairy Godmother Academy**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Lila wrinkled her nose as she observed her image. Her scrawny fourteen year old body was tiny and awkward. Her nose seemed too small for her mouth and the freckles that scattered her face. Her waist length snow white hair that usually covered some of her wings was braided into plaits. But what made her wrinkle her nose was the outfit that her older sister Buttercup picked out for her.

The robes were periwinkle blue and a big pink bow was the clasp. Oh if Derek saw her now she would never live down the laughs and jokes.

She could still her Buttercups words, "Oh you look so lovely! I can't believe you have only been wearing those old worn out robes. Not to mention running around in trousers as if you were a boy."

Of course she ignored her comment with the roll of the eyes. She was so glad that after tomorrow it would be just her, her mother, and her other sisters. Lila was the last child of five girls. Her two oldest sisters Blossom (who was the oldest) and Buttercup had already graduated and were working. She was so happy that her third sister Helen (who was in her last year at FGA) and Sparkle (who was in her second year) was going to be the only sisters here.

"Lila! Ma says it's time to come down for breakfast!" Helen called from downstairs.

"I look ridiculous! There is no way that I'm going out in public like this!" Lila called back.

"Oh yes you are, now come down stairs." Her mother called.

With an angry sigh she through one more dirty look at her reflection and went downstairs.

Her mother was at the stove putting sausage on a plate while her four sisters were sitting at the table chattering. Everyone looked at her when they heard her footsteps.

"Oh you look so beautiful! You should wear brighter colors more often." Her mother chirped.

"She's right, Buttercup you have such good taste." Sparkle said admiring her older sister.

"I do don't I?" Buttercup said looking Lila up and down.

"I don't like this, it doesn't look like me." Lila said sitting down by Helen.

"Oh come on you look good." Blossom said smiling.

"Yes if I was a Sprite. Where on earth did you get this?" Lila asked.

"Cecile Vetements."

"Oh I love Cecile, she make beautiful robes and dresses." Sparkle beamed.

"Yes she does make beautiful and _expensive_ robes. It is a good thing that I was her Fairy Godmother and helped make that store or else I would have had to pay for all of the cloths." Buttercup said waving a delicate hand at their cloths.

"I can't believe people actually buy this." Lila said in disgust.

"Why can't you be great full that your sister got you something very lovely and nice?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not ungrateful; I just wish that she could have gotten something that looked more like me." She mumbled.

"It's all right Ma, she will thank me later when she wants to." Buttercup beamed.

"Oh all right, sometimes I think my daughters are too nice for their own good." Mother said eyeing Lila.

Lila didn't say anything and let the conversation of her slip into the talk of ribbons.

After her mother was done eating she took it upon herself to touch up the little things Lila had missed. Instead of complain Lila let her mother undo her poor excuse of a braid and redo it. She tried not to wince as her mother pulled at her hair with the comb. She was grateful when the grandfather clock chimed, making her mother jerked at the sound.

"Oh it's time for school. Now children have a good first day and make sure that you say good-bye to Blossom and Buttercup."

Helen and Sparkle got up and kissed their mother and sisters good-bye on the cheek. Lila got up too and faintly kissed their cheeks. She scurried out of the cottage and followed her sisters.

"Now remember Lila to stay close so you don't fall behind." Helen said moving her winds fast, Sparkle following her movement.

"Thank you Helen but I think I know how to get there." She huffed.

Helen shrugged her shoulders and took off; Lila sighed and took off too. She followed Helen closely, zigzagging a little; she wasn't really used to fly since she hardly ever did it.

The forest slowly passed by them as they moved at a medium speed. Since Helen and Sparkle were talking about classes, Lila looked around her surroundings. She had been through this forest many times before but she never got tired of its beauty.

Their cottage was surrounded by the forest like many other fairy families. She loved the tall pines, oaks, and many other trees that surrounded them. At the center of the forest there is a waterfall that fell into a big lake. The school was also in the center about a few yards away from the lake.

"Come on slow poke! You don't want to get lost and be late for your first day of school." Sparkle said over her shoulder at Lila.

"I will go at my own pace thank you very much." She replied, she didn't really mind being late for school.

"It's ok Sparkle, she knows the way. Besides we're almost there." Helen said.

"I know that she can find her way, but will she show up is what I am worried about." Sparkle muttered quietly, but Lila still heard her.

Helen looked over her shoulder, "Lila, are you going to run away and not go to school?"

"I'm not going to run away just yet, but I like the idea of not going to school."

"You know we will chase after you and Ma will come too."

She flinched at the idea of Ma coming after her, "Well… maybe I will try in a day or two."

"Right, you get on that then." Helen said rolling your eyes.

"Oh come on, why is going to school so bad? You're training to have the best job in the world! You're going to become a Fairy Godmother!" Sparkle yelled happily.

"That's just it; I don't want to be a Fairy Godmother."

Sparkle gasped, Helen just rolled her eyes, "How could you not want to be one? You get to help people make their dreams come true! You get to use magic and there is so much more!" Sparkle said excited.

"I don't understand why people need our help. I don't think it is fair that some people do get help, but others don't. And not to mention the ones who 

really need our help don't get it. Besides all we do is make people fall in love." Lila argued.

"And what were you planning to so instead? Run around like a boy for the rest of your life?" Sparkle challenged, "And we don't just make people fall in love silly, we do other things too."

"Right I forgot, we have to make things too so the person can win prince charming over by blinding him with beauty and riches." She said sarcastically.

"Please stop both of you, you are annoying me." Helen said calmly.

"Sorry Helen, but you know how I feel about this." And she did, if anyone knew her it would be Helen.

"Yes I do know, but that doesn't mean that you have to crush Sparkle's and my dreams."

A wave of guilt hit her. She had forgotten that Helen really wanted to help people. But then again, she wasn't forced into being a Fairy Godmother; she was willing to be one.

"And Sparkle I thought you were to kind to shoot down someone's dreams too. If she doesn't want to be a godmother and run around like a boy, then that's her opinion."

"All right I will let it go, we're at the school!" Sparkle said perking up.

Lila moaned, this was the first day of long years of bad experience, or so she thought.

**Author's Note: **Ok so there was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
